Punk's Demon
by alywood
Summary: When Vince hires a new girl to the company for only one job, Punk takes to her instantly. What kinds of trouble can the two get into and will feelings strengthen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

With the twentieth anniversary of Monday Night RAW coming up, Vince thought it would be nice to give the superstars and divas a night of fun. A party was planned for the night before, instead of having a house show.

"Enjoy the night everyone," Vince said with excitement. "The performers will get started soon."

Punk sat on the patio of the hotel suite, talking with Paul Heyman.

"Still don't like that he's back," Punk said about The Rock.

"Believe me, no one else is excited either."

"Now we have this thing."

"Luckily, I don't have to be here," Paul said before leaving the suite.

Punk looked at his phone and groaned; there was no leaving for another three hours. Kofi stepped outside to join the straight edge champion.

"You should meet Kyra," Kofi said.

"Who?"

"Kyra Lea, she's the singer tonight."

"Great."

"Come on inside, they should be ready by now." Kofi stood from the chair and breathed out. "Plus, it's cold out here."

Punk gave up and followed his friend inside. Music was already starting to play.

_I told you on the day we wed, I was gonna love you till I's dead. Made you wait till our wedding night, that was the first and the last time I wear white._

"That's Kyra," Kofi pointed out.

But Punk wasn't paying attention, he was too interested in the blue eyes that were locked onto him.

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose, tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose. Cause, I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell._

The song continued and the man couldn't take his attention away from the young woman. Once the song was over, Kyra started in on another.

_I've know a few guys who thought they were pretty smart, but you've got being right down to an art. You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall. You're a regular original know-it-all. _

Kyra was walking around the large space, singing to certain people. First was Damian Sandow, then The Miz, next was Alberto Del Rio, finally ending with 3MB.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Punk stated as he stepped onto the balcony.

Kyra turned around, startled by not being alone. "You're not. I just needed to get some air and to cool off."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Lots of open space and plenty of fresh air," she smiled.

Punk moved to lean against the railing a couple feet away from the young woman. Kyra looked out over the city, enjoying the cold air and the lights.

"How were you talked into performing here?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Vince walked into my job and hired me on sight."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"I'm a waitress/performer at a bar in Dallas," Kyra blushed.

"Cool. How long have you been working there?"

"Three days before Vince came in."

"He must really like you."

"It's not because of my performing; it was because I totally lost professionalism when a drunk guy grabbed my ass."

"What did you do?"

"Punched him in the face, and then threw him out of the bar. I was in the right. The guy kept laying his hands on me the entire night; and our 'enforcer' was just sitting by while it was happening." Punk was stunned by what she went through. "I was fired, not for punching the guy, but for telling everyone that the same would happen to them."

"Vince must have jumped for joy when that happened."

"He was pretty happy; he's too old to do any jumping," she smiled over to him. "I was traveling with him that night and signing the contract early the following afternoon."

"How long have you lost your soul?" he joked.

"My soul was long gone by the time the contract was signed." Punk had a puzzled look on his face. "Theatre does that on the first show you work on. But the company owns me for five years."

"Why did you sign?"

"Needed the money. Now I'm here with a contract of a guarantee five year employment, unless I severely fuck up."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to jeopardize your job," Punk stated.

"Kyra," Vince called out.

The pair reentered the suite to find everyone sitting or standing listening to Vince. He motioned for her to join him on the stairs leading to the second level.

"This is Kyra Lea, you heard her sing earlier, but here's the kicker. I hired her to be on tour with a superstar."

"So, she won't be a diva?" one of the girls asked.

"I can't wrestle; I'll more than likely punch someone in the face than pull hair," Kyra answered.

"So, what's your job?" another called out.

"Personality; valet in the simplest answer."

"So, you're an already paid for ring rat," Eve said loudly.

"I am not a ring rat," Kyra stated. "I will not sleep with anyone until I am married. Go ahead and call me a prude, but I am not a whore."

"Yeah, right. You probably blew Vince to get a contract."

"Eve!" Vince called loudly. Kyra was ready to throw down with the diva champion. "Kyra is part of this company now, and will be working in a feud already going on."

"Which feud?" John Cena asked.

"The WWE Championship feud between The Rock and CM Punk."

"So, she's going to be able to sleep her way into movies now," Eve whispered loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, Eve!" Kyra yelled. "You don't know me and you never will. You were probably your parents' 'Lil Princess'; probably handed everything you wanted through the years. Me; I never had it easy. But I will never do any 'favors' to get far in life."

Kyra walked down the few steps to the bottom of the staircase and through the doorway, leaving the party and everyone behind. She really wanted to hurt Eve, to the point of Eve loosing the title for medical issues.

"Kyra!" Punk called out.

"Leave me alone, Punk."

He followed her into the stairwell of the hotel, and tried talking to her again.

"Eve was out of line, and everyone knows that."

"Don't care about that."

"What do you care about?"

"The fact that I let Eve get to me; I mean, she's leaving."

"So?"

"So, I shouldn't have been affected by what she said."

The entire time, Kyra and Punk were walking down the stairs to her floor.

"Are you thinking of quitting?" he asked once the pair was in the hall.

"No, I'm not going to quit; I already gave you my reason." She took a deep breath, trying to relax a bit. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at the arena. 'Night Punk."

"'Night Kyra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Try not to kill him," Kyra whispered to Punk before he and Paul Heyman went through the curtain.

"No promises."

Kyra watched Rock and Punk stare at each other down, and then Punk went in for the attack. The referees ran passed her; but Punk was able to slip out of their grasps. She ran out there, leading DiBiase Sr. and Booker T.

"Punk, stop this," she said, grabbing his arm with her right and placing a hand on his chest.

Instantly, Punk guided her up the ramp; walking backwards, still yelling at The Great One. Once backstage, Vince gave the thumbs up and the trio left for Punk's locker room.

"I'll meet the two of you next week in San Jose," Heyman said before leaving.

"And you're with me from now on," Punk said.

"Yep, and I look forward to next week," she smiled.

"All we have to do is go out to the ring and talk, then listen to Heyman while we're in the skybox."

"I know; I love whenever you address the masses," Kyra smiled up to the wrestler. "Take a shower."

"Are you going to stay in here?"

"Yeah, I have a book I want to start reading."

Punk smirked, pulled off his shirt and handed it to her. Next was the wrist tape, then the kick pads and boots. With each article of gear, Kyra had to fight to keep her eyes on her book. Finally, Punk started to walk towards the showers.

"Hey, Kyra!"

"Yeah?" she looked up.

Punk dropped his trunks and kicked them to her. She caught them then instantly dropped the clothing.

"You fucking ass!" she yelled out, but the only response she received was laughter. "I'll get you back."

And boy did she.

Despite the fact that they had just met the night before, Punk had already stripped and showed his ass to Kyra. Now it was her turn to take revenge. With the pair traveling together, things would be easy.

"Are we going to share the bed?" she asked.

"If you want, but I don't usually sleep."

"As long as you're not jacking off, I'm fine with lights." She looked around the bus. Punk sat down on the couch. "Is it alright if I head to bed?"

"Sure, just save me some of the bed; I'll join after I'm done out here," he replied.

"Thank you."

Kyra walked into the bedroom in the back of the bus. Closing the door, she smiled and started her plan. Off went the shirt; off went the pants, shoes, and bra. Her bags were dropped in the closet, and Kyra slipped under the sheets and blankets on one side of the bed.

Within ten minutes, Kyra was falling into a deep sleep and Punk was slipping into the bed with her. When he reached out and felt warm skin, he looked under the covers. Kyra was only wearing her bikini style underwear; her bare back facing him.

"Sleep well, Kyra," he whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the morning, Punk was practically wrapped around Kyra. She felt something prodding her in the back. Turning over, the object was discovered.

"Punk," she nudged his chest. "Punk." Instead of waking up, he pulled Kyra closer to him and ground against her. "Time to rise."

She dropped her right hand down to Punk's member and gripped him. Instantly, his eyes opened and saw Kyra's smile.

"Don't even start," he grumbled.

"I guess my revenge worked," she smirked.

"Mind getting your hand off?" he questioned while pushing his hips forward. She released her grasp and turned back over to get dressed. "Thanks for the view."

"Won't happen again." Kyra worked the clasp of her bra then moved it into place. "I'll finish dressing out there, and then make your juice for breakfast. Join me when you're done taking the tent down."

Kyra chuckled as she grabbed her clothes and closed the door. Quickly pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, she started to pull vegetables and fruits out of the fridge for Punk's drink. He joined her after a couple of minutes.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked naturally.

"I was a bit cold to begin with, but very comfortably by the morning." Kyra bit into an apple that was in the fridge. "So, we're driving all the way to LA?"

"Yep, tonight is a hotel stay then we get beck on the road around seven. Thanks for the juice."

"I'm used to making breakfast for people."

"Family or work?"

"Family. But I like cooking, so I don't complain." She looked out the window and watched the road go by.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking of recipes I would love to try."

Punk kept glancing at Kyra as he finished the glass in his hand. He stood and took her trash. The pair sat in silence as they slipped into their own worlds.

The week slipped by and the bus pulled into the parking area of the arena in San Jose. Kyra and Punk met Heyman at the private locker room.

"Nice travels?"

"Yeah," was Punk's only reply.

"I'm going to walk around a bit," Kyra said before pecking the wrestler on the cheek.

Punk watched the young woman walk down the hall in search of other superstars and divas that like her. Heyman noticed how the wrestler couldn't look away.

"Anything I want to know?" the manager asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You just watched her walk away."

"I showed her my ass last week, and she got payback that night on the bus," he smiled at the memory. "She slept only in her underwear."

"Like I really needed to hear that."  
"We didn't do anything else, I swear. Hell, she only did that the one time."

"Didn't say anything."

For Kyra, things were quiet. She spoke to several of the superstars, like Brodus Clay, Dolph Ziggler, and Sheamus.

"So, you're here this week, too?" a voice said.

She turned around and came face to face with Dwayne Johnson. "I'll keep coming back, but not you."

"Dwayne Johnson," he introduced himself.

"Kyra Lea."

"Please to meet you." He picked her hand up from her side to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles. "Why are you with Punk?"

"Because, I'm a fan of his. Plus he isn't that bad of a guy."

"I'll see you out there tonight," he said before walking away.

"Kyra!" Kaitlyn called out while running down the hall.

"Hey, congrats on the win last week."

"Thanks; let's go to hair and make up so we can get ready."

The pair walked through the halls to the area for hair and makeup.

"So, how was traveling with Punk?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Fun, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah; we talked, watched Walking Dead, and enjoyed silence."

"Wow."

"Hey, I'll try to find you later tonight. Gotta go meet with Punk."

Kyra left the station and made her way back to Punk's locker room. She entered and noticed him and Heyman playing on their phones.

"So, Rock wants me to join him," she smirked.

"No way in hell are you joining him," Punk replied while putting his phone away.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I'm sorry; I can't tell you what to do."

"It's okay; I was just joking with you."

"I say we get ready to go out there," Heyman suggested.

The trio left the locker room and made their way to the ring. They entered with Punk's music; Kyra walking next to the champion while Heyman carried the title.

"As you can plainly see, this woman is with me. Her name is Kyra and she and I both deserve respect at all time," Punk started.

He continued on about The Rock and his reign, as well as the pay per view. Punk held his title up to the world while Heyman and Kyra applauded behind him. Once handing the title back to the manager, Punk helped Kyra out of the ring and into the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please tell me if you think if this story is going too fast/slow, good/bad, or just how you feel about it. Thank you everyone. Can't wait until next week (Wrestlemania. I have a feeling that Punk will end the Taker's streak.) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

"Meet you in a bit," Punk said to Heyman. He then walked with Kyra to the private viewing box to watch Paul make his speech.

Getting into the skybox, the couple sat in the center of the first row. Kyra started to swivel side-to-side. Punk sat in the middle and placed his title in his lap. They watched the current match in silence and rolled their eyes at the winner.

"Tomorrow, we're going to SMACKDOWN to confront the Shield," Punk whispered in Kyra's ear. She shivered slightly and he pulled her close to him.

"Paul should be out soon," she said, placing her left hand on his leg.

"Can't wait," he smirked, his character coming out.

A camera man pulled one of the chairs into the corner of the booth and turned the camera on. Paul came out of the back and into the ring once again. Kyra sat with her back straight with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Every once in a while, the Titantron would show the pair in the box. But just as Paul's speech was getting interesting, The Rock's music hit and the man came out of the back. Paul quickly got out of the ring.

"This Sunday, I will defeat you for that title," Rock proclaimed into a mic.

But before he could say anything else, The Shield showed up and climbed into the ring. They attacked the Brahma Bull and walked away.

Punk grabbed the mic that was beside him and started to talk down to The Rock.

"You say that you'll win, but you won't. Free at last? The only thing free on Sunday will be the loss that I hand you. Give you the GTS and the ref will count you out; one, two, three, and I win."

Kyra remained sitting and kept looking up at Punk. Once he was finished, Punk helped Kyra stand and the pair walked out of the box and into the back. They met Paul then continued walking to Punk's locker room.

"Punk, just wanted to tell you that if The Shield interrupt your match on Sunday, you will be stripped of your title," Vince announced as he met the trio in the hall. But before anyone could say a word, the chairman left them.

"That's not fair," Kyra said angrily.

"He can't do that, you're the WWE Champion," said Paul.

"We'll deal with The Shield when the time comes. Let's go."

They walked to Punk's locker room where Punk dressed and got ready to leave. Paul nodded and walked to his car, while Punk and Kyra met Kofi by the bus to head for SMACKDOWN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I really wish you wouldn't do this," Kyra said before she, Punk, and Paul go out to the ring at the SMACKDOWN taping.

"Everything will be fine; we worked this out," Punk replied as he gently squeezed her hand. "I promise."

Punk's music started and the trio walked out. Once they were in the ring, Punk grabbed a mic and started to "air his grievances''.

"I find it unfair of Vince to strip me of my title if The Shield interferes this Sunday at the Royal Rumble. I have said this so many times before; never have I worked with them. But just to prove to all of you, I want The Shield to come down here."

Punk climbed out of the ring with Kyra and grabbed the ring announcer's chair. He climbed back into the ring, but The Shield's music started blaring. Kyra stood next to Justin Roberts by the time keeper. Punk stood in the middle of the ring while Paul leaned over one of the speakers, ready to roll out of the ring.

"You say you fight against injustice, so prove it. It will be an injustice on your part if I lose my title. Do not interfere in my match in two days or you'll make an enemy of me."

Punk waited to see what the trio that surrounded him would do. Luckily, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins jumped off the ring apron and back into the crowd. But before he left with the others, Roman kept his gaze on Kyra.

Once they were gone, The Rock came strolling out to the ring.

"So, now that we'll have a fair match, I'm still going to beat you," Punk said with his smirk.

"I highly doubt that, Cookie Puss," replied Rock.

They stared at each other while Kyra moved to stand next to Paul. When the show cut for commercials everyone left the ring area and into the back.

"See, I told you that everything would be all right," Punk confirmed once he and Kyra were in his locker room.

"Yeah," she said shakily.

"What is it?"

"Roman didn't look at you while leaving, he kept his gaze on me."

"I'll protect you; you know I will." He pulled her into his embrace and just held her. "No one will touch you."

A knocking on the door broke the pair apart. Punk opened the door and swallowed the groan in his throat. Vince walked in with the three members of The Shield.

"Glad I didn't miss you two," Vince said with a smile.

Punk stood directly in front of Kyra. Roman glared at the straight-edged man and waited for Vince to talk.

"So, Roman brought me an idea for Sunday. The Shield will get involved, but not in the match."

"What do you mean?"

"We take Kyra after the pin," said Roman.

Punk felt the young woman grab hold of his shirt; keeping him from attacking and keeping herself standing. He let out a growl and glared at the obvious leader of the group.

"Now, I think that this is a good idea," Vince stated.

"No, no way. I rather lose the title than have them take Kyra," Punk argued.

"What do you say?" Seth questioned.

"It doesn't matter, I'm saying no way," Punk growled again.

"I'm sorry, Punk, but this does seem like a good idea. The five of you plus Heyman and Rock will work on this when we get to Arizona," Vince announced before pulling The Shield out of Punk's locker room.

The door closed and hell broke loose. Punk instantly got pissed and pulled away from Kyra. He grabbed a wood stool and threw it against the wall, shattering it into several pieces. Kyra cringed and sat in the personal bench to escape his anger.

"This is total fucking bullshit!" he yelled out. He looked over at Kyra and tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. "Fucking bullshit."

Kyra looked up and finally fully registered Punk's anger. She wasn't worried about him hurting her; but was afraid of him doing something completely stupid.

"I need you to promise me something," she started. "Don't do anything stupid or dangerous. Please, promise me," she begged.

"I swear; but if they hurt you in any way, I will most likely kill them." He walked over to Kyra and gently pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Kyra nodded and held onto Punk's shirt a bit tighter. After several minutes, Punk got dressed and they boarded his bus with Kofi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For the next two days the trio traveled, Punk never strayed too far from Kyra. She was never in the bedroom without him; same with the main part of the bus. Kofi figured something had happened, but didn't push either for answers.

But Punk's anger rose once again when the bus pulled into the hotel in Phoenix. He glared at everyone that tried talking to him and made sure that Kyra was always by his side. He never held her hand, but would look to his side or move his elbow out to touch her.

Things took a turn for the worse when he and Kyra met with The Shield, Rock, Heyman, and Vince at the arena. Everyone that was needed for the pay-per-view were walking around backstage or sitting in the empty seats.

Punk, Kyra and Heyman stood on stage; the others stood either in the ring or on the floor.

"Come on down here, there are other matches we need to go over too," Vince said in a mic.

For a minute, it looked like Punk was about to drop his title and walk. However, Kyra placed a hand on his chest and led the two men to the ring.

"Now, here is what's going to happen," Vince started. "Punk, Heyman, and Kyra will enter, and then you, Dwayne. Rock pins Punk and The Shield takes Kyra. How you all do that is up to you."

"Wait!" Kyra yelled loud enough that everyone in the empty seating could hear. "Punk loses the title and me? That's bull shit!"

"He said it."

"No, he said he'd rather lose the title than me. So you know what? I quit."

Kyra jumped off the ring apron and started walking up the ramp. In case she wanted to say something, a tech guy handed her a microphone.

"Stop right there, Kyra," Vince ordered.

"No way in hell, Vince. I don't care if I have to pay you for breech of contract, but I rather leave than see 'Dwayne' get yet another title. See ya."

"You can't quit, Kyra."

"Watch me."

"If you quit, Punk will be fired."

Kyra froze at the top of the ramp. She could already picture Vince's smirk as he waited for an answer. She faintly heard Paul yelling something to the chairman.

Chris Jericho sat with the Rumble participants in the open seats, watching the action in the ring.

"If you quit, Punk will be fired."

Everyone looked forward and went silent. Jericho didn't know what to think about that. After what seemed to be hours, Kyra turned to look at the ring.

Punk shook his head slightly, accepting the threat. However, Kyra turned her gaze to Vince and slowly walked back to the ring.

"What's your answer?"

Kyra didn't say anything; but she dropped to her knees and lowered her head in defeat.

"Why on Earth did she just do that?" Chris questioned out loud.

"It's who she is," Vicki said sadly. "She'd rather submit to Vince than cost someone their career."

"Can Vince even do that?"

"No. If she walked out, then Punk could have sued for wrongful termination. And he would have won," answered Otunga.

"I don't like how Roman's looking at her," Kofi said, making everyone notice.

"Get everything worked," Vince said as he walked out of the ring.

Roman walked over to Kyra and stood in front of her. He lifted her face. "Useless bitch," he whispered.

Heyman walked over and helped the woman to her feet. But her knees buckled and sent her back to the floor. Vicki, Chris, and Kofi rushed down to ringside to help Kyra into a chair.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked as he knelt in front of her.

"I'll take care of her," Vicki said to Punk as he started to climb out of the ring.

"I'm fine," Kyra whispered weakly. She tried standing once again and almost collapsed into the chair. I'm fine."

Chris and Kofi released her arms and waited for her to fall; which luckily, she didn't. Everyone now knew that something was not right.

"So, I give you the People's Elbow, pin, and end the match," Rock said quietly.

"Paul, you and Kyra pull me out of the ring," said Punk.

"Then we'll come over the barrier and grab Kyra," Seth added.

Punk almost growled at the man, but swallowed it when he saw Kyra walk over to him. "Let's work on how you'll grab me," she suggested.

Kyra knelt and waited for Seth to grab her arms. He loosely bound her hands with some rope and waited for Dean to finish with her ankles. The turned her and pushed her to Roman, who picked her up over his shoulder.

The three members of Shield climbed over the railing and started to walk away.

"Damn you're heavy," Roman grumbled so only Kyra heard him.

She went lax on his shoulder and waited for him to drop her. Thankfully, when he did set her down it was in a chair. Seth and Dean quickly untied the ropes and watched as Kyra returned to ringside.

One thing was certain about the Rumble, things will definitely be changing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Since the match was worked out, Punk stayed even closer to Kyra. At night, he held onto her while they slept, and sat next to her on the crates when the show started.

"You need to eat something, please," he begged her.

She hadn't eaten anything since Friday when everything hit the fan. Punk got worried that morning when Kyra stood and fell onto the floor of the hotel room.

"I'm not hungry."

"Kyra, please."

"I'm fine. I just stood up too fast this morning."

"Punk, ten minutes," a tech guy said.

"Thanks. Let's get going."

The pair jumped off the crate and headed to Gorilla where they met Paul and Rock. Kyra didn't look at anyone; her focus was on the chairman sitting in the tech booth next to the curtain.

"Just ignore him," Punk whispered in her ear.

Music started blaring throughout the arena. Punk led Kyra and Paul out to the ring, where Kyra easily slipped into her onscreen persona. Next, Rock came strutting out and into the ring.

The match started and the blows went back and forth. Punk was on the offense, and then on defense, and then back on the offense. But Rock got the upper hand and dropped a People's Elbow on Punk. The ref counted to three and the bell rang.

"The winner of this match, and the new WWE Champion…" Justin started.

"Shut up, Roberts!" Kyra yelled as she passed him.

"The Rock."

Paul and Kyra pulled Punk out of the ring and onto the floor. But the crowd went from cheering to jeering when The Shield climbed over the barricade.

"Get your hands off me!" Kyra yelled as Dean and Seth quickly tied her ankles and wrists. "Let me go!" She struggled, but was turned and pushed towards Roman, who carried her over the barricade and back up the stairs.

Punk was barely able to move; but he rolled onto his stomach and punched at the mat under him. Rock continued to celebrate his title win after his music started to blare again.

The Shield walked into the back and released Kyra from her binds.

"Get your bags, you're traveling with us," Roman ordered.

Kyra quickly grabbed her things from Punk's locker room, and followed the trio to their car. They drove through part of the night to Las Vegas.

"Checking in," Seth said to the receptionist.

The Shield members were sharing a room while Kyra had her own a couple floors down from them. Roman walked with Kyra to her door while Seth and Dean headed to their room.

"I want to apologize for my behavior on Friday."

Kyra nodded. Roman looked at her quickly then took a breath.

"At RAW tonight, you'll see a video and you won't have to deal with us much longer."

"Thank you, Roman," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Nice to have all of you here today, and thank you for such an amazing night in Phoenix," Vince said. "As you all know of your matches for tonight, I will let you have at them; but for Heyman, Punk, Shield, Rock, and Kyra, we still have o go over the promos."

Everyone left and the group remaining started to work the promos.

"So Paul and I go out and I pretty much stay pissed," Punk said.

"I go out and announce Paul's personal performance review," Vince added.

"Next, I go out and give my speech about winning," Rock commented.

"I go back out and challenge you for Elimination Chamber," Punk followed.

"After John's match, we go out and attack him, Sheamus, and Ryback," said Seth.

"Finally, I call Paul out and show the clip."

"I try to persuade you not to fire me."

"I call Kyra out and show the second video."

"I get pissed and yell at you," she said from Punk's embrace.

"Brock comes out, you slide out, Kyra; he walks around the ring and enters it. He gets in my face the F5's me. Show ends. Sounds good. Excellent."

Vince dismissed everyone and Kyra walked with Punk everywhere. She had told Punk about what Roman had said when they checked into the hotel. After that, Punk had hugged her and kept Kyra close; even holding her through the meeting.

"You can let go of me now," she smiled when they entered his locker room..

"No way in hell." He pulled her tighter against him.

Kyra turned in his arms and moved her hands to his chest. Punk held onto her hips and leaned down slightly to kiss her. Their lips formed together, parted to deepened, and tongues wrestled and glided in each other's mouths.

The show started. Kyra stood in one of the viewing areas, watching Punk yell at everyone. He was seriously pissed about loosing to The Rock; hell, who wouldn't be.

"You two are close," Cena stated.

"I'm amazed that you're not working out," she joked. "But, yeah, we're close."

"I've never seen him this happy in years. You bring out the better him."

"Don't tell him that; he'll try to kick you in the head."

-_-_-_-(In ring)

"I have a few videos to show you, Paul. And then you can explain yourself before I give my decision. Have a nice party," Vince said as he walked into the back.

-_-_-_-(in the back)

Cena stood next to Kyra until Paul and Punk came into the back area. Kyra could still feel his anger rolling off of him. She moved over to him and Punk wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's get some fresh air," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and followed her out to the garage. Once outside, Punk leaned against the wall and huffed out a breath. He felt Kyra move to stand in front of him. She gently ran a hand over his clothed stomach, right where his 'straight edge' tattoo is.

"Thank you," he finally whispered. Punk smiled and opened his eyes.

Kyra gently traced along his cheek and jaw line. Punk watched her eyes as she followed her hands. He lightly grabbed her hands, moved them away from his face, and kissed her.

"I love you, Kyra," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Brooks," she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Punk did his second promo then sat in the locker room with Kofi to watch the final promo of the night; Vince confronting Heyman about The Shield and Brad Maddox. He hated that he couldn't watch from Gorilla, but understood the reasoning.

"Paul, come on out here," Vince started. He waited until Heyman got into the ring. "So, I want to show you a couple of videos. Let's start with this one."

The video started playing on the Titantron; showing Heyman talking with Maddox, then The Shield coming in to 'take care' of Maddox. Vince looked over at Paul.

"That wasn't me. I do not look, or sound, like that man. I'm being set up."

"Set up? Okay. Now I want to bring someone else out here. Kyra, if you'll please."

Kyra stepped out from the back and into the ring next to Vince. As soon as she was standing still, a second video started to play.

_"I am tired of Punk being so close to 'Kyra'. She is annoying and all over him constantly."_

_ "What do you want us to do?" Seth asked Heyman._

_ "Take her. I want Punk to lose her."_

_ "When?"_

_ "The pay-per-view. When Punk's back is turned, grab her."_

The video showed Paul, Seth, and Dean; leaving Roman with the phone camera on. Kyra glared at the manager across from her.

"Screw you, Heyman!" she yelled. Vince caught her before she could attack Heyman.

"Paul, I'm going to have to wish you luck with your future endeavors. You're …"

Music started to blare. Kyra slid out of the ring and stood next to Michael Cole at the desk. Brock Lesnar came out from the back. He walked down the ramp, and then around the ring. However, when he walked by Kyra, he grabbed her and rolled her into the ring.

Lesnar climbed into the ring and stood toe-to-toe with Vince.

"I got this handled," Heyman said loudly for the cameras.

But Lesnar didn't care. He looked to Kyra and pushed her to the mat hard. He then turned, picked Vince up, and gave him the F5. Brock's music blared again as he and Heyman left the ring.

"Punk, you can't go out there," Kofi said, trying to calm his friend.

"He hurt her, I'm going to kill him!" he yelled while opening the door.

The pair met everyone outside Gorilla where medics were working on Vince.

"Where's Kyra?" he called out.

"They're bringing her back here now," someone replied.

Punk's face paled at the thought of a serious injury. When more medics wheeled Kyra into the back, everyone knew that something was wrong.

"Kyra, can you hear me?" one medic asked. "I need you to open your eyes, Kyra." But when no response was made, the team wheeled her to the awaiting ambulance.

The large group in the back heard Cena out in the ring, singing 'Happy Birthday' to Sheamus.

"Dolph, go on out," a tech said.

Everyone returned to changing into their street clothes. Punk remained where he stood.

"Come on, man. We can meet her at the hospital," Kofi stated.

At the hospital, Kyra returned to a conscious state. Doctors swarmed around her, doing test after test after test to see if there was any damage to her skull and brain.

"You have a visitor," a nurse said with a smile.

"Hey, beautiful," Punk said as he walked into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Headache, but feeling better now," Kyra smiled, tiredly.

"Well, we're staying here until Thursday. I have plans for us."

"After I get some sleep," she yawned.

"I'll stay here with you," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kyra fell asleep with Punk sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. Never had he imagined that he would fall for anyone as quickly as he had for Kyra.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm in a giving mood since I started on the second part of this story. Yes, this will come to a finished status, but will continue on. YOu guys/girls have a long time for that though. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

After spending two days in Las Vegas, watching Cirque du Soleil's Zarkana and O, the pair traveled to the weekend house shows. They started to show the public how close they were; Punk and Kyra held hands while walking down the streets, and even in the back stage area for the roster to see.

By Monday, Punk knew what he had to do; hell, it was in the script. Kyra knew that Punk was going to stay with Heyman, but so be it. She would never walk away from the straight edged man.

"There's the possibility of three opponents for you, Punk," Hunter said. "The universe will choose Randy, Rey, or Jericho for you to face tonight. And, whoever doesn't get picked, will go against someone for the SMACKDOWN Elimination chamber."

Kyra watched as Punk moved around the ring three times with each possible opponent. As the show grew nearer, Kyra got a little jumpy. She heard that Lesnar was going to attack Miz during Miz TV.

"You truly love him, don't you?" Miz asked.

Kyra just smiled while watching Punk mess around a bit. "Please try to be careful tonight, Mike. I actually like seeing your face."

"I'll try."

The show started, and Punk's music started with its usual static. He walked out to the ring, grabbed a mic, and waited for the crowd to calm a bit.

"I don't believe that I over reacted last week about being screwed at the Royal Rumble. Did I yell? Yes. But I didn't over react. I was screwed. Now this thing about Paul making deals with Maddox and The Shield, if he says that it wasn't him, then it wasn't him. Vince can hire actors to forge videos.

"Yeah, boo me. But I side with Heyman."

Kyra stepped out onto the stage with Booker T.

"What about Lesnar's return and attack on Kyra?" Booker asked.

"Paul wasn't behind that. We all know that Lesnar has anger issues. Kyra, I'm just saying that Vince is conniving enough to make videos."

Kyra nodded in agreement and went to join Punk at ringside.

"I'm going to give the universe a choice of who your opponent tonight will be. You'll be facing one of your last three Wrestle Mania competitors. From 2010, Rey Mysterio. Or from 2011 Randy Orton; or could it be from last year's Mania, Chris Jericho? So, get onto the WWE app and vote for who you want to see face CM Punk."

Booker said his trademark phrase and walked into the back. Punk climbed out of the ring and led Kyra into the back and to his locker room.

"Who are you hoping to face?" she asked.

"Anyone, but I actually want to work with Jericho," he replied.

"I would love to see that match."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The audience voted and the winner was Chris Jericho. Punk and Kyra smiled just as Chris joined them outside Gorilla position. Kyra was sitting on one of the trunks with Punk leaning beside her.

"Tonight's going to be fun," Chris smiled./

"Always is when we have matches."

"I'm Chris Irvine."

"Kyra Lea."

"You are a very lucky man, Punk, for having a beautiful woman."

"Don't I know it."

Punk kissed Kyra's left hand gently, causing Jericho to smile. The trio heard a tech hand call for them for the match.

"Let's have some fun," Chris stated before he went through the curtain.

Kyra and Punk followed soon after. She walked around the ring and waited for the match to begin. The bell rand and the wrestlers listened to the crowd chant "Y2J" and "CM Punk". Finally, the pair in the ring locked up.

"Punk!" Kyra yelled as he flipped over the top rope and rolled into the announce table.

Punk got up and tried to get back in, but was kicked off the apron. Luckily, he recovered and got back into the ring to gain the upper hand.

By the end of the match, Punk was in the Walls of Jericho and needed to whip Chris around a couple of times before trying a GTS.

"One…Two…Three!"

Kyra slid to the side closest to Punk and helped him out of the ring.

"It was truly an amazing match," she smiled.

"Yeah it was. All I need is a hot shower."

"I'll give you a massage, too."

"Give me twenty."

"Take as long as you need. I'll just be sitting here with this book."

Punk nodded and walked into the shower area with a towel, his soap, and shampoo.

Kyra kept her word and gave the wrestler a back message once they were on the bus. They attended the house shows; and before either knew, it was once again Monday.

"So, I don't have a match tonight," Punk stated.

"Doesn't mean that you don't have to get into your ring gear," Kyra smiled while reading one of her books.

"You just want to see my body."

"Maybe; but I don't hear you complaining about that."

Kyra closed the book, smiled, and walked out of the locker room. Punk stood in shock and watched the woman leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Grabbing a bottle of water."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Paul Heyman opened the show, by saying that he was quitting. Punk walked out and was able to talk him out of it. The two met Kyra at the top of the stage before moving into the back.

"Now to do nothing until the end of the show," Kyra sighed.

"Time to catch up on sleep," Punk shrugged.

"Or read."

"What ever you two decide to do, I have a promo to film with Ms Vicki and phone Mr. McMahon," Paul said quickly before walking away from the pair.

After reading half of a book, Kyra and Punk met up with Heyman by Gorilla. Rock had already been out in the ring for several minutes. The trio waited for Punk's music before confronting Rock.

"Paul Heyman, you want to stack the odds against me. Go ahead. And Punk, come Sunday, I'm gonna beat your punk ass. And if you come down here, I'm gonna beat your punk ass all over Nashville."

The trio on the ramp started to walk towards the ring. Punk stopped at the end and looked around.

"Whatever you want to do, I got your back," Heyman said loud enough for the camera.

"Me as well," Kyra added.

Punk kissed Kyra's hand then started to walk back up the ramp. But, Punk turned and slid into the ring and attacked The Rock. Punk was Rock Bottomed then was about to receive the People's Elbow. Thankfully, Heyman and Kyra grabbed one of Rock's ankles and tripped him. Punk gave him the GTS, picked up the title, and climbed out of the ring.

"Story time is over, Rock. Since you say 'Bring it', I'll just take it because it belongs to me."

Punk holds the title up and yells out 'Best in the world' before the trio walked into the back. Kyra took the title from Punk and kissed his cheek.

"So, I'll see you two on Saturday for the run thru," Paul said as he walked away.

"Come on, we have a flight to catch," Punk said before leading the young woman to the bus.

At the airport, Kyra was comfortable with Punk's arm around her shoulders. They were flying to New Orleans on the red eye.

"You still awake?"

"Only if I have to be."

He smiled then kissed her hair just as their boarding was announced.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

In the early afternoon, Punk and Kyra explored the city together. It wasn't his first time in New Orleans, but it was for her. She looked around at the colorful buildings and stores.

"Come on, I know a place we can eat at," he said while gently pulling on their entwined hands.

Kyra followed with a smile. She always enjoys the free time she has with the straight edged man. When they're together, it's filled with easy conversations, comfortable silence, and nothing is forced.

"Hey, Punk!" a host at a restaurant called out.

"Hey. Table for two this time."

The host led the pair to a secluded area in the back, overlooking a small pond. They ordered the house specials; gumbo with crawfish and alligator jambalaya.

"So, if people know you here, you must come here every time."

"Pretty much. Everything is fresh."

"What Creole food have you tried?"

"Gumbo, jambalaya, gator."

"Fried okra?"

"Not yet."

"I've made it. Added Creole seasoning, double dry dredge. As well as friend green tomatoes."

If Punk wasn't impressed before, he sure was at that moment. A young woman who had never left California can cook southern food without all the butter.

He fell hard and fast.

That night, Punk walked back into the hotel room, after working out a bit, to find Kyra standing on the balcony with a mug in her hand. He quietly opened the door and gently placed his hands on her hips.

"Good work out?" she asked without missing a beat.

"Yeah, it's nice when no one else is around." Kyra stood up straight and leaned against him. "Did I startle you?"

"Very little. I actually expected you to do something like that."

The pair quietly looked over the city; taking in the sounds of jazz bands and people down on the streets. Punk took Kyra's mug and placed it on a little table behind them. He then spun her around and led her in a smooth two step, rocking side to side dance.

Kyra laughed as she spun into his arms. Her laughter was pure music to his ears.

"Hmm," she hummed. Punk spun her out then pulled her back into him. "Wish we could take a vacation."

"Where would you want to go?" he asked in her ear.

"I don't care where; just want to have more than two days in a hotel."

"Think I might be able to solve that."

"What are you thinking?"

"Asking Vince."

Kyra stopped dancing and looked into Punk's eyes. "No. No way."

"Why not?"

"If you talk to Vince about having a week off, he'll have you lose on Sunday and maybe fake an injury. Punk, I won't risk your title shot."

"I know you won't. But, hey, at least we're here in New Orleans for most of the week," he pointed out, ending the conversation.

Kyra turned and leaned her back against his chest while they wound down from the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all: YES CM PUNK IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Secondly, thank you all for not cussing me out for not updating. This story will only have twenty eight chapters, but it may take me some time to get my rear in gear and finish typing the pages. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

With the WWE in town, there were so many things for the superstars to do. Punk, along with Heyman, spent so much time doing radio interviews and meet-and-greets at Axxess.

"Explain to me why you didn't have any appearances this week," Punk grumbled Saturday night.

"But I did. Vince had me do one thing."

Punk sat up on his elbows and looked towards the glass door. "What did you do?"

"Be a star."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning."

Kyra watched as Punk dropped back onto the bed. She closed the door and straddled his hips. Punk made the decision to just wait and see what she would do. Smirking, Kyra slowly removed her shirt,

"Open your eyes," she whispered.

Obeying the woman, Punk opened his eyes. His hands moved from the bed to her sides and over her ribs.

"So, why are you sitting on me without your shirt?"

"I figured that since I just use you for your chest, you can look at me," she smiled. "You can touch; I won't break that easily."

Slowly, Punk lightly trailed a finger on each hand down her sides; causing a shiver to run down Kyra's spine and gooseflesh to rise on the skin. He smiled as he repeated the movement. Kyra laughed quietly, but then got louder when Punk started to tickle her.

"Stop! Please!" she laughed.

Punk rolled the pair so Kyra was under him. "You really want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Punk stopped tickling her and waited as she caught her breath. He leaned down and gently grazed her lips.

"You can get off me now," she smiled after the kiss ended.

The pair quickly fell asleep after Punk had lain beside Kyra, now with his shirt on. In the morning, Kyra woke early and started her workout. When Punk joined her, the pair traveled to the arena to meet Heyman and Rock.

"Pretty straight forward match, right?" Kyra asked Punk when they got to ringside before the show.

"Yep. I keep trying to have Rock counted out."

"Sucks that Rock wins again."

"I know. Maybe you should cut a promo on Monday."

"Maybe, but I'll talk to Vince first."

"Doors are about to open, so make this quick please," Michael Hayes called out.

Punk slid into the ring and made his match with Rock. Heyman and Kyra walked around the ring, memorizing the two wrestlers movements. The two in the ring finished, slid out of the ring, and everyone ran up the ramp and into the back five minutes before the audience was let in.

When the main event match arrived, Kyra was wishing that the show was over. She hated that Punk was going to lose, but she wasn't going to change the outcome.

"Come on, ref! Count faster!" she yelled while Rock was slowly getting up from the floor.

"5…6…7."

Kyra had to resist the urge to attack The Rock. When she took a step closer to him, Heyman wrapped an arm around her waist.

Rock slid into the ring at the nine count. The two went back to trying to out do the other.

"Let's go, end this already, Punk!" Kyra called out.

But Rock took control and pinned Punk, retaining his title.

'Damn it!' Kyra yelled in her head. She helped Punk into the back and over to the trainers.

"I'll be all right," Punk protested.

"You know the rules," Heyman argued.

"How's your body?" a trainer asked.

"Sore, but nothing unusual."

"You'll be fine then."

"Thanks."

Punk, Heyman, and Kyra went to the locker room only to grab their bags and leave the arena.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll upload now, and update in a little while. Hope you all enjoy these chapters. Have fun!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Monday's RAW was not going to focus on Punk; so Kyra and Punk sat in the back listening to music while sitting on one of the tech crates. They looked up when Cena joined them.

"We're almost up," he said casually.

"Good. I want to do something instead of just sitting around."

"Don't look at me, you have a hand," Kyra smiled when Punk wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's cold," Cena replied just as the trio was called to Gorilla.

Cena went out to the ring to say that he looks forward to facing Rock at Wrestlemania. Thankfully, Punk and Kyra stepped out from the back.

"You don't deserve to go to Wrestlemania to face The Rock, again. Thyat would be a repeat of last year's match where you dropped the ball. We've all been there, done that, and got the shirt," Kyra started. "Cena, why don't you just give up and give Punk your title shot."

"I won't lose against Rock, and I won't just give him the shot."

"Good, let's do this now," Punk called out.

"No, no." Kyra grabbed Punk's arm before he walked to the ring. "Let's do this right. Next week, in the main event. Be ready to lose, Cena."

Kyra pulled Punk into the back stage area so they could get their bags. Punk kissed the young woman gently on the lips.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're very welcome."

Punk had a surprise for Kyra on the 21st, the Thursday after the contender's match was made. Everyone on the RAW roster found out that it was Kyra's birthday, so they were going to have some fun after the show.

"Punk and Cena, you're the main event," Hunter announced.

"Yes, sir," Punk said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it, Punk. Let's have a fun night, everyone."

The roster hooted and hollered while they left ringside. Punk and Kyra returned to their locker room with Chris and Cena who they were sharing with that night.

"Love how I'm the only girl in here," she noted.

"Yeah, that's because I'm married and you're with Punk," replied Chris.

"So, I just said that I like I'm in here," she smiled before sticking her tongue out at the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla.

"Hey, Kyra," John spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that today's your birthday."

"The twenty first."

"So, it is today. Happy birthday," John smiled.

"Wait, today's the twenty first?" she asked. Punk showed her his iPhone, and sure enough it was the twenty first. "Huh, guess it is. And thank you, John."

"Happy birthday, Kay," Chris kissed the top of Kyra's head.

Punk hugged her tightly. The four continued to talk about different things until Chris had to leave for his match.

"We should get ready for our match," suggested Punk.

"Yeah, see you at Gorilla."

"I'm going to get some water. I'll meet you in a couple of minutes," Kyra said as she kissed Punk's cheek.

"Okay."

The match went smoothly. Cena won. Kyra climbed into the ring and helped Punk to his feet.

"Before you leave the ring, Kyra, I want to make a statement," John started. "Today, we have two amazing people with a birthday. Brodus, come on out here."

Kyra looked at Punk, wanting to leave the ring. Brodus joined the trio in the ring.

"Let's give them a great birthday by singing to them," Punk added.

Vince's music blared and the chairman stepped onto the stage.

"You can't sing without the rest of us."

Everyone stepped out of the back; and all that Kyra wanted to do was run away. Punk stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders; keeping her in place.

After the singing was done, Brodus left the ring.

"Kyra, since this is your first birthday with the company, we have a surprise for you," Vince stated.

When Kyra turned around, Punk smashed a cake in her face. And when Cena pulled out another cake, Kyra backed up into Jericho who had joined the trio. Kyra ducked and Cena caked Jericho, who then retaliated with his own. The trio with cake then tackled Punk and covered him as well.

"Thank you everyone for an amazing night. I'll always remember this," Kyra said into a mic before leaving the ring.

"Sorry boys, but I get the shower first," she said when they got into the locker room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Told you that I would update soon. I've been rewriting the later chapters, off the top of my head. But i have a lot of already typed chaps for you all. Thanks for keeping up on this. And i promise that the next one, whenever i finally get around to it, will good.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

February twenty-eighth. Monday night RAW was going to be a huge bang.

"So, Vince and Heyman start the show," Kyra groaned as she sat on the floor.

"Yep. You and I have nothing to do until the main event," Punk replied.

Kyra stretched out on the floor while Punk tried to keep his attention on one of his comics. However, he was failing miserably. Kyra twisted to her left; right leg and hip over the left, twisting her lower back. She heard a deep growl from somewhere in the locker room.

"Did you just growl?" she asked as she switched sides.

"I might have."

"Why?"

"Quit stretching," he answered, causing her to smile. "Shut up."

"Real mature, Brooks." Kyra rolled onto her stomach before getting to her feet, bending at the waist.

Another noise echoed the room. Kyra finally stood and looked at the wrestler, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Sure; I'll be back in twenty minutes. That should give you enough time," she joked while walking out the door.

After the third match of the show, Kyra and Punk met up with Heyman in Gorilla. Punk was going out to proclaim something.

"Let's have some real fun," he smiled.

The trio stepped out and entered the ring. Punk got his mic from a tech and stood in the middle. Kyra stood to Punk's left in the corner while Heyman stood on the right.

"I demand respect from all of you! Tonight is not about Brock Lesnar, or Triple H. Tonight is all about me pinning John Cena for the Number One contenders match. I will win.

"And you want to know why? Because I am God."

Kyra walked slowly over to Heyman's side while she continued to watch Punk.

"I'm God!"

Kyra stepped forward, looked into Punk's eyes, and then knelt at his feet; her eyes never leaving his. Punk smiled boldly. He helped her back to her feet before leaving the ring.

"Why did you kneel?" Punk asked when the trio stepped out of Gorilla.

"To have the message sink in. You are god, so I was kneeling."

Several of the wrestlers talked with Punk to get his advice on different things while he and Kyra waited until the main event.

Despite Punk being god, he lost to Cena. Kyra really wanted to punch someone, but knew a bigger and better opportunity was around the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

RAW arrived in Buffalo, New York with many former WWE Superstars and Divas. Since Taker's sudden appearance at the end of the show last week, Punk was itching to get in the ring with him.

"Give it a few more weeks then you'll be able to face him again," Kyra said as she watched Punk pacing outside Gorilla.

"I know." Punk took a breath just as Sheamus, Orton, and Big Show arrived.

"Let's not injure me, guys," Kyra smiled before she, Punk, and Heyman left for the ring.

"I'm going to face the Undertaker and end his streak. I am. No one else."

But before Punk could continue, Randy steeped out.

"No, Punk. You don't deserve to go against the Taker."

"But you do?" Kyra asked. "You see, you faced Taker two times before. And lost. He claimed your soul. In my eyes, _you_ don't deserve to face him."

Big Show stepped out next.

"I'm facing Taker."

"You failed before, too. Is there anyone, besides Punk, that _hasn't_ faced the Undertaker at Wrestlemania?" Kyra asked, throwing a hand up in despair.

Sheamus now entered the ring.

"I'm deserving to face Taker, lass."

"You are, but I don't think that you'll be able to end the streak. Sheamus—"

"You're about to say that I haven't faced Taker, but I will win."

"Excuse me!" Vicki's voice rang out through the arena. "You all want to face the Undertaker? So, let's have a fatal four way to see who will face him at Wrestlemania."

Everyone in the ring glared at each other until they exited the ring, one at a time.

"I'm going to walk around and talk with some of the guys," Punk said to Kyra.

"Have fun," she smiled brightly.

Punk gently kissed her lips before going in different directions.

The main event was one match away, and the six people arrived at Gorilla. Kyra felt Punk wrap his arm around her waist. Sheamus and Randy smiled at the pair.

"Whatever you're thinking, quit," Kyra smiled.

Immediately, the two dropped their smiles and prepared for the match. All of the Divas and most of the superstars stood on stage wishing Mae Young a happy birthday. Right after she blew out her candles, Punk's music blared and he, Kyra, and Heyman stepped out of the back.

During the commercial, Punk spoke to Heyman and Kyra while yelling back at the heckling crowd.

"Shut up!" he yelled just before Randy's music started.

"Have fun, and stay focused," Kyra whispered before slipping out of the ring with Heyman.

After Big Show and Sheamus entered the ring, the bell rang and Punk left the ring. Randy and Sheamus cornered him, forcing Punk back into the ring with Show.

Several near falls later, Punk was able to pin Sheamus and win the match. Kyra slid into the ring and was shocked to have Punk kiss her on the lips.

It wasn't a gentle peck; it was a kiss full of passion.

The gong sounded, lights went out. The Undertaker showed himself on the stage. Punk stood in front of Kyra and glared at the Dead Man.

In the hotel room, Punk reclined on the bed while have Kyra's head on his shoulder. Walking Dead was playing on the television.

"You looking forward to working with Mark?" he asked during a commercial break.

"Yeah. But primarily looking forward to you working with him. You're not defending or trying to obtain the world heavyweight title."

"And I'm not that young any more."

"But you're still young enough," Kyra smiled before moving to kiss his lips. "I have a question for you."

"Alright."

"Why did you kiss me in the ring tonight?"

"I don't know. I was excited for winning; and having you near me, I guess, caused me to get caught up in the moment." Kyra nodded. "And that I wanted to kiss you."

Punk leaned down a bit and started a passionate slow kiss. Kyra pulled back when she heard Norman's voice from the screen.

"Sorry, but I love Daryl, too. Don't want to miss anything."

Punk smiled as the pair returned their attention on the TV.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As the weeks passed, Punk kept getting into Taker's head. Paul Bearer had passed away and Punk took the prop urn on the Monday where everyone was remembering him.

The following week, Punk was blindsided by The Deadman while Punk was smack talking. Punk was slightly injured when Taker punched him in the ear.

"Tonight will be a lot of fun," Punk smiled.

"Yeah it will."

"Can't believe I have to sit in the make up chair," Heyman complained.

"Would you rather it was me?" Kyra asked.

"No way. I look forward to the promo."

Punk stood behind Kyra and wrapped his arms around her. She will be running out onto the stage and watch the mayhem.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know I'm in a dress for Mania."

"Thought you're wearing a dress for everything," Heyman pointed out.

"Not at Axxess. Sandy Relief, Hall of Fame, and Mania. Three major things, three dresses."

"I look forward to seeing those dresses."

"Shut up," Kyra growled.

She always hated wearing dresses, especially in the type of dress that divas usually wear.

"What did I say?" he asked innocently.

"You said that you're getting me some water," she pointed out.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

"I love how whipped he is," Paul laughed.

"No, he's not whipped; he's just been raised properly."

Kyra smiled as she and Paul allowed silence to consume them.

The end of the night, Taker took to the ring. He claims that Punk won't live through the match to celebrate a possible win. Kyra instantly started to imagine the worst.

Punk, with several techs in druid robes, walked out onto the ramp. Heyman, dressed as Paul Bearer, then walked out with the magical urn in hand.

_'I guarantee that Punk will not live to tell the tale of defeating me.'_

Taker's words echoed in Kyra's head. A tech hand nudged her when she had to go out. Once on the stage, Punk looked up to her. He stood, covered in the sand from the urn. He gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips, leaving dirt on her face and shirt. She couldn't help but smile up at Punk and smirk down at Undertaker.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kyra and Punk sat in the airport waiting for their flight to board. He figured something was wrong when Kyra hasn't said a word the entire time.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay, I won't push you."

"Maybe after we get into the hotel."

"The pair boarded and flew to New Jersey and got into the hotel without being harassed by fans.

The following day, Punk met Amy in the lobby to go for a run while Kyra went shopping with Natalia and Alicia.

"What's on your mind?" Nat asked Kyra.

"Not much." She held up a navy blue dress. "How about this one?"

Nat and Alicia shook their heads. Kyra returned the dress to the rack. Alicia grabbed a mid-thigh, loose skirt, light blue dress and held it up to Kyra.

"Now that is more you," she smiled to the youngest woman. "Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"Pretty much one Be a Star, the Sandy Relief, and Axxess on Sunday from ten to eleven."

"Then of course the hall of fame," Nat pointed out.

"So that's four outfits."

"Five dresses." The other two looked questioningly at Kyra. "Vionce wants me to wear a dress to the ring."

"Okay, so let's get started then," Nat smiled.

"She's hiding something and I want to know what it is," Punk said to Amy while on the way back to the hotel.

"How long have you sensed this?"

"Started last night."

"So, it could be what Mark said."

"What did he say?"

"That you won't survive," she said, pointedly. Punk nodded, but didn't say a word. "Give her some time."

When Punk returned to the room, Kyra was hanging things in the small closet. She was listening to music, so she hadn't noticed him.

"Do you have enough space in your luggage for everything you just bought?"

Kyra jumped slightly when she heard Punk. After taking her headphones off, she smiled toward him.

"Don't know, but the good news is I only bought one pair of shoes."

"And shoes take the most space?"

"No, not with the five dresses that I need for this week."

Punk looked at the five dresses hanging in the closet. All of them were thigh to knee length; they were blue, grey, black and white, crème, and the last one was a light purple to match his trunks for Mania.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah; did you?"

"Always." Punk wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's get some rest."

"After you take a shower."

Punk kissed Kyra's cheek then walked into the bathroom with his clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Thursday arrived and Kyra got dressed for Be A Star, and met everyone else, including Stephanie McMahon, in the lobby of the hotel.

Friday had her going to the Sandy Relief fundraiser. She took pictures and laughed at joke with everyone there.

Saturday morning, Kyra went for a run with Chris Irvine.

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going that way," she nodded her head in a direction.

They knew that the run couldn't be that far since everyone has to travel to New York for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

"Is there something on your mind?" Chris asked when they started to walk a bit.

"Punk's taking Amy tonight."

"So, you're sitting alone?"

"At least not with Punk."

"Are the two of you still together?"

"Yeah. It's just a tradition apparently that they go together."

"Are you upset about that?"

"No; and I'm not jealous, either."

"Then what's wrong?"

Kyra stopped walking and looked around the lobby. "I'm worried about Punk."

"How so?"

"I'm worried that he'll get injured like Adam."

"They worked the match already, and they trust each other. My wife trusts Mark already, so if I face him, she won't worry." But Chris could tell that Kyra didn't believe him. "Look at Triple H. Randy. They faced Mark and survived with only bruises and soreness."

"You're right. Thanks for joining me. I'll see you later tonight."

Kyra, wearing the blue dress, opened the hotel room door to allow Amy to enter.

"Hey, Kyra," Amy greeted while entering. "Where's Punk?"

Kyra pounded on the bathroom door and called out. "Amy's here."

"I'll be right out."

"I'm meeting Stephen downstairs. I'll see you two later," Kyra said while grabbing her things.

The Garden was packed with fans, wrestlers, hall of famers, and families. Kyra looked around and greeted some of the greats.

"Aren't you going to sit with Punk?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know."

"Just because he brought Amy doesn't mean that you should have to sit somewhere else."

"I would feel like a third wheel. It'll be better if I don't."

"You might want to tell Punk, then."

Punk joined the pair and pulled her toward his seat next to Amy. Amy and Kyra sandwiched Punk between them.

It felt good to listen to Punk's laughter during each induction. It was more entertaining during Foley's when Punk refereed Foley verses Jericho impromptu match on stage. Kyra knew that Amy wasn't going to take Punk from her; and was welcomed from the beginning.

But Kyra's worry about the match the next night stayed.

"That was fun," Punk stated when he and Kyra got into the hotel room.

"Yeah it was," she smiled. Kyra stood by the window and looked out over the city, Metlife stadium in the distance.

"Tell me what's been bothering you, please." Punk wrapped his arms around her waist, palms on her dress covered stomach.

"Mark stated that you wouldn't survive the match." Kyra heard Punk hum in agreement. "I can't help but think about Adam."

"You're worried that I'll be injured and forced to retire? Why?"

Kyra turned in his arms and looked up into his hazel eyes; her hands barely touching his suit shirt. "I'm worried that you'll dive head first into a depression or find any way to get back into wrestling and kill yourself."

"Do you want me to make a promise?"

"No."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold me tonight. No words; just hold me."

Punk smiled as he held her while looking at the looming stadium.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay...Two weeks of no updates..I give you all two chapters. Enjoy and Believe in the shield.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Kyra was barely able to get through Axxess with a genuine smile. Yeah, it was nice that the fans knew who she is, but it would have been better if she had attended with Punk. At twelve, she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and sandals, carrying her bag with everything she needed for the night.

"Ready to go?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Everyone working for the company was being bused to the arena and back; so Punk and Kyra grabbed a bus with a few of the others and arrived at the arena.

While Punk met with some of the fans after dropping his things, Kyra walked to Gorilla and into the open-air arena. Her first Wrestlemania; a meager three months after joining the company.

"Over whelming, isn't it?' someone asked from the announcer's side of the ring.

"A bit," Kyra smiled at Shawn Michaels. "And I'm not a wrestler."

"Yeah, being in the ring has a different feel than on the out. But it's still amazing."

"Were you nervous for your first time at Mania?"

"Everyone is nervous for their first time here. But here's the kicker," he paused for dramatic effect. "No matter how many Manias you go through, you'll always be nervous and energetic."

"Thanks, Shawn."

"Any time. Join me for some lunch?"

"Sure."

With twenty minutes until the start of the show, Kyra was sitting in hair and makeup in her dress for the night.

"You're ready to go," Karen, the hair dresser, said.

"Thank you."

Kyra met up with Punk in his locker room with Heyman. The wrestler was stretching on the floor while listening to his music. It wasn't until Living Colour walked in that he looked up.

Less than an hour later, Punk, Kyra, Heyman, and Mark stood in Gorilla, waiting for the musical number to end. Punk held Kyra close to him and kissed her shoulder.

"You're kissing my shoulder," she stated plainly.

"I know; just reassuring you."

"I love you," she whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

**One today, two on Sunday for Summerslam. And before anyone asks... No, I'm not going to it, but I will watch the free match: Dean Ambrose vs RVD. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"At least we get to fly out in the morning," Punk said with a grimace.

He was bruised and sore, but in one piece. Still, the Undertaker keeps his reign and adds another notch in the streak: 21-0.

"Get into a hot bath," Kyra said.

"Nope; get into your swimsuit."

"What?"

"You heard me; let's go to the Jacuzzi."

"Damn it, Brooks," she grumbled under her breath. But she got into her swimwear and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Isn't this better?" he asked once they were comfortable in the hot water.

"Yeah it is."

Punk guided Kyra onto his lap with her back against his chest. But the peace they had wasn't going to last long. Many of the superstars and divas started to slip into the large Jacuzzi or even the pool to work off the pent up energy from Wrestlemania.

"Well, at least we don't have to work tomorrow."

"However, that gives us a week to prepare for the European tour."

"Always working, huh?" Punk joked.

"I'm not going to deny that."

"Hey, can I borrow you, Kyra?" Chris asked.

"Go ahead and take her," Punk laughed.

"Gee, thanks Brooks. Cena, a hand please?"

Cena helped Kyra out of the hot water. Chris then picked her up and walked over to Stephen and Randy. Punk watched as the two tag partners swung Kyra back and forth between them before tossing her into the warm water of the pool.

"Jerks!" she yelled at the trio on the side. "You think that's funny?"

"Yes, I do," Punk answered before diving into the cooler pool water. "I would have let them toss me in if my arms weren't sore."

"It's getting pretty late."

"Okay, let's go back upstairs."

The couple called out their farewells and returned to their room. The bags were packed and labeled for their flight to Chicago. A courtesy call was requested for six thirty in the morning. Punk and Kyra showered, dressed, and fell into a very peaceful sleep.

In the early afternoon, Punk and Kyra left New Jersey with Amy and Colt. Colt didn't attend Hall of Fame, but he did sit ringside during Mania. The four headed to their separate homes once back in Chi-Town.

"I think I can sleep for a week," Kyra sighed as she dropped her bags in the bedroom.

"I thought you wanted to get ready for the European tour," Punk smirked.

"Okay; so I'll sleep for two days then spend five packing our bags."

Kyra laid on the bed on her stomach. Punk smiled before he climbed beside her. He trailed his fingers down the back of her arm, causing goose-flesh to rise.

"Quit," she mumbled into the plush comforter.

But he had other ideas. He continued to gently brush his finger over her arms, the back of her neck, and down her spine. Each time Kyra shivered, Punk's smile broadened; he truly enjoyed being around the young woman.

Suddenly, Punk's pillow met the side of his head forcefully. Kyra turned over and smiled at him while he was recovering from the hit.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't stop."

"Do you think that I'll stop now?"

"Hopefully."

Instead, Punk started to tickle her sides until she couldn't breathe. They then laid in the bed, Kyra recovering her breath. Punk wrapped an arm around Kyra's waist and pulled her against him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry that this is a couple of days late, but I had cleared everything from my flashdrive and didn't load anything until this morning. **

**But, hurray that Dean retained and boo that Punk lost.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

By Saturday night, two checked bags, two carry on bags, and Kyra's purse were all packed and ready to go. Kyra had noticed that something in Punk's attitude had changed.

He started to run by himself again.

Sunday afternoon was their flight o Greensbourgho. There, Punk locked himself away from both Kyra and Heyman. All they knew was that Punk was going to speak about going against Taker.

"Hey," Jonathan Good, better known as Dean Ambrose, said in the hall.

"Hey."

"Roman apologized?"

"Yeah, that night when we got into Vegas; he walked me to my room."

Jon could sense that something was wrong when Kyra didn't smile fully.

"What's going on?"

"Punk's locked himself away."

"Everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

Jon wrapped his arms around Kyra's shoulder and hugged her. Once they parted, Kyra headed for Gorilla.

Cult of Personality played and the trio walked out to the ring. Once there, Punk was handed a mic.

"A lot of you know I am a goal orientated person. Once I succeed at something, I want to do the next greatest thing; something to top the previous. I had the WWE title for 434 days. Then I went after the most electrifying man.

"And then, I needed to find the next thing. And that happened to be the Undertaker. But now? What is there for me to do?"

The crowed had stopped listening to Punk to chant 'Undertaker' and 'CM Punk'. Kyra's stomach dropped through the ring; she knew what he was thinking. Punk looked at Heyman, apologized, hugged him, and handed Heyman the mic.

Kyra expected Punk to look at her; but he just climbed out of the ring. When she tried to go after him, Heyman stopped her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

By the time Kyra had reached the parking lot, Punk was already gone. His things were gone from the locker room, leaving only her bags. Kyra called Colt and left a message. She had tried calling and texting Punk several times; even Heyman tried, but they couldn't get a hold of him.

"Hey, Kyra," a voice called out.

"Hey, Jon."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

Kyra silently nodded her head. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and be left alone.

Punk had left her.

Jon, Colby, and Joe walked Kyra to their car. While at the airport, Jon discovered that Kyra was sitting next to him on their flight.

"He's not here," she whispered.

"Maybe he was able to catch an earlier flight."

Kyra shook her head. "No, he flew back to Chicago. Punk doesn't want to stay with the company any longer."

Jon guided her gently to his shoulder, trying to comfort her some how.

By Monday, the members of the Shield, Cena, and Jericho were all worried about Kyra. The company canceled Punk's reservations for the tour, meaning they inadvertently canceled Kyra's. Luckily, Jon talked the others into letting her stay with them.

But with Punk not attending the shows, Kyra wasn't needed. And each night, she got angrier and short fused.

"Kyra, you have a promo tonight," Vince announced.

"Does it have to be scripted?"

"What's your idea?"

Kyra told him everything. And surprisingly, Vince agreed to it. Hunter wasn't too sure, but he trusted his boss and father-in-law.

The show opened to Kyra's entrance to the ring. She listened to the audience chant 'CM Punk' for a couple of minutes.

"He's not here. If you missed the show last week, and haven't checked the website yet, Punk walked away."

The crowed jeered and cheered.

"There were three people in this ring last week: Punk, Heyman, and myself. Now, last I had checked, I was Punk's girlfriend. But apparently, I was wrong. He never loved me, nor did he ever care about me. Heyman got a hug and was apologized to. But I was held back when I went to follow Punk.

"I was the one who knelt at his feet when Punk said that he was god. I was there when Punk fought at Mania. Heyman is Punk's manager, and yet every time Punk talks about Heyman, he always calls that man 'friend'.

"And with Heyman not saying it, that leads me to believe that Punk is not Heyman's number one priority. Punk is not Heyman's best client, or friend."

"Stop right there, Kyra." Heyman stepped out from the back. "How dare you say that I'm not looking out for Punk?"

"Shut up you stupid walrus. I've had enough of you. Heyman, you never liked that I was close to Punk. You hired The Shield to kidnap me from ringside back in January, at the Rumble."

"Yet, you stayed with Punk despite him having my back."

"And that was a mistake. I should have left when he kept you on as his manager. All you ever do, Heyman, is mess things up for him."

"But he had the title until you showed up. Maybe it was your fault that Punk lost to the Rock at the Rumble and Elimination Chamber. Maybe, you're at fault for him losing to John Cena for the contenders spot for Mania."

"And now, you're going to say that I'm at fault for him losing to Taker, right? You know what, screw yourself, Heyman. Go find a new client, or maybe continuing kissing Brock's ass. Maybe it would be better for everyone if you left the company."

"Don't walk away from me."

"You don't get to order me around. You never have been able to tell me what to do."

Kyra walked off the stage and into the back. She walked all the way out to the parking lot just to get some air. But she wasn't alone for long; Jon wrapped his arms around her, successfully calming her down.

"I'm here for you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here."

"Thank you, Jon."

After several minutes, Hunter stepped out, in search of Kyra.

"I was hoping to find you, Kyra. Vince would like to see you in his office. He's called a meeting with you and Heyman."

"Thank you, Hunter. I'll be right there." Kyra turned in Jon's arms and kissed his cheek. "Will you still wait for me if I'm not back before the show's over?"

"Of course. I'll see you later."

Kyra walked through the halls back to Vince's office. Knocking on the door before she entered, she heard Vince's normal gruff voice call out for her to enter. Already inside the room there was Stephanie, Hunter, and Heyman, besides the chairman. She didn't want to be in the same room with Heyman at the moment, but knew that there was a story line that was being created just for them.

"Thank you for joining; we were already starting to discuss the story line," Vince stated.

"Which story line? The one where Punk walked away, or Heyman paying off the Shield?"

"A combination for you," Stephanie said with a smile. "Since you want to get back at Heyman, you will join forces with the three men he paid off; The Shield."

"So, in the end, I go from being the valet of one, to the valet for three."

"Yes, and since they have titles, you're already working with something. Instead of going from the bottom to the top."

"Yes, but people will start blaming me if they lose their titles. I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are," Heyman grumbled under his breath.

"Shut the hell up," Kyra bit back.

"Look, I can't make any guarantee that everyone will love you, but since you turned into more of a heel, people will always hate you."

"I'm not trying to be a heel. If there is any possibility for me to work with a face, then put me in for the challenge. I'll work with Cena. I'll work with Jericho while he's a face. Please. I'm tired of being yelled at."

Stephanie looked at her father, but knew his answer already. He made his mind and no one will be able to change it. She looked at Kyra and gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but we all believe this will be an amazing line that the fans will enjoy. You will have your script in a couple days. Until then, lay low."

"Thank you," Kyra said before leaving the room. She heard the door open again and footsteps following behind her. "What do you want?"

"What everyone else wants; for you to leave the company," Heyman smirked. "I can tell that you hate the idea of working with the Shield; don't know why since you're traveling with them. You'll quit soon because the fans will jeer more than ever whenever you make an entrance."

"I'm not quitting. I'll prove to you that I can deal with the hate; just like Cena constantly does, like the guys from Shield do. You will be the one leaving the company, Heyman."

With that, Kyra left the hall in search for Jon and the others. She just needed to get the hell out of that building.


	25. Chapter 25

** Chapter Twenty Five**

A camera follows Kyra through the halls; going deeper and deeper into the arena. She was looking for a trio of guys that normally plotted the demise of man kind in the shadows. It wasn't until she turned a corner before the camera caught a glimpse of the trio.

"I have a proposition for the three of you," she smiled evilly.

"We're listening," Dean said, taking the role of leader.

The video cut and the crowd erupted into jeers.

"I believe that with you joining the Shield, everyone will see a new side to you," Vince said happily. "We'll have you meet with dressing to come up with a new wardrobe for your run."

"Thank you, Sir."

Kyra walked from Vince's office to the usual Shield's entrance area near the concourse of the arena. Before they entered the crowd, Jon hugged Kyra and smiled at her.

"Be safe out there," she whispered.

"Always."

The next morning, Kyra noticed that she had a voice mail from the one and only Punk. She debated for a couple of minutes whether or not to listen to the thing; but her curiosity won out on that argument.

_"Hey, it's me. I think we need to talk about what happened last wee; what happened at RAW. Call me back."_

She scrolled through the contacts and pulled Punk's number up, pausing for a second before hitting the call button. Waiting for the other line to pick up caused Kyra to want to end the call.

_"I didn't think you would call me back so quickly."_

"Yeah, didn't have much else to do. It's early here."

_"Do you have the time to talk?"_

"I should be asking you the same. It's midnight there."

_"Not sleeping much since I listened to your voicemails and read your messages."_

"But you never responded. "

_"Yeah, I just had some things I want to work out." Punk paused and listened to the train pass his apartment. "So what happened?"_

"Nothing you need to worry about, Punk."

_"Nothing I need to worry about," he repeated. "Kyra, please just tell me what's going on. I can tell that you didn't sleep before RAW taped. What's going on in that head of yours?"_

"When you walked, Vince canceled your reservations at the hotels, not changing them over to me; but canceled them, leaving me with no where to sleep. Thankfully, Ambrose was able to get his own room, so that he shared with me throughout the tour."

_"That's good."_

"And since you're not here, they pretty much pulled me from the house shows leading up to the taping the other day."

_"Why did you go after Heyman?"_

"Because I couldn't go after you." There was silence between the two before Kyra started to talk again. "Look, when the tour hits stateside once again, I'll have a few days off. I'm going to get my things out of your place and into a place of my own. So, I'll see you in a week."

Ending the call was the hardest thing for her to do that entire day. Working out with Colby and Joe, simple; but pushing the end call, her body did not want to move.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked when he boarded the tour bus. He took a seat next to Kyra, forcing Jon to sit with Colby across the walkway.

"Not much," she whispered.

She sounded tired, and looked extremely pale, leaning against the window. Joe was able to wrap and arm around her shoulder and pulled her over closer to him to help her neck from getting stiff.

"Come on, talk to me."

"Punk and I talked a little."

"Wow."

"I'm moving out once we have a couple days off."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks, Joe."

With that, the conversation ended between the two. Joe even glared at people in the back if they got to loud.

_'This is going to be one long ass tour,' _he thought as he drifted to a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Long chapter...But i wanted to post these two chapters this week. Only two more chapters, so I might pull it out for another two weeks. But I don't know. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

When the bus pulled up to the hotel, Joe pulled Kyra into staying with him instead of her staying with Jon. They got checked in, and went up to the room.

"We're going to talk a bit more, you know that," he said as he pulled a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his bag.

"I figured as much."

"What happened?"

"Punk left a message for me to call him. All he wanted to talk about was why was I going after Heyman to start the show. He never told me anything besides good when I said that I'm staying with Jon for the tour. I can't deal with him any more, Joe."

"You don't have to."

"For the mean time. He'll return and we all know it."

"But you'll be working with us; so the chances of the two of you running into each other are slim."

"You're right. I just need to push him out of my mind and focus on this line." Kyra hugged Joe for a brief moment before pulling away. "Good night, Joe."

Joe figured that there were more things bothering her, but thought it would be best to wait until she was more willing to talk about them.

By the time the tour hit state side again, Jon had talked Kyra into moving in with him. So on their weekend, Joe, Kyra, and Jon packed her things at Punk's apartment, and drove all the way down to Florida, to Jon's apartment. Yeah it was smaller, but there wasn't a history in the rooms.

"I'm sorry about every thing," Jon said, as he and Kyra watched television in the living room.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Jon. But, thank you for having my back in Chicago."

_"So, you're just giving up on him?" Amy Dumas yelled. "After all the shit he went through with working with you? That's it?"_

_ "You don't know what you're talking about, Amy," Kyra bit back._

_ "Don't I? All the times you thought Punk was running, he was at my place, telling me about how difficult working with you was. He texted me every day, telling me about how you would never leave him alone."_

_ "Are you going to stop her?" Kyra vaguely heard Jon ask Punk._

_ "I don't think that that's wise at this point" Punk replied quietly._

_ "You are the worst person to work with in the company," said Amy._

_ "How would you know? You've been out of the company for a while now."_

_ "I've been with the Divas enough times to hear the stories."_

_ "What stories?" Kyra asked shocked._

_ "Stories that despite being in a relationship with Punk, you were sleeping around with several guys in the back."_

_ "That's bull shit, Amy. I've never slept with any one. How the hell can you believe the divas?"_

_ "So you didn't sleep with Shield when they kidnapped you back in January?"_

_ "No. Hell, Punk and I haven't even been together intimately."_

_ "You know what? I think that you're nothing but a whore who would do nothing but lie to have others believe her. Just do what you do best and lay on your back, and maybe get a bigger push in the company."_

_ Kyra was ready to collapse onto the floor, if it hadn't been for Joe holding her up._

_ "Amy, Kyra is telling the truth. The only time she's slept with someone, it's sharing a room with me or Joe. Even when we were over seas and her and Punk were no longer together, Kyra shared my room."_

_ "Yeah, right. I'm not stupid. She's a whore who didn't deserve to work with Punk."_

_ "Let's go guys," Kyra said weakly as she picked up her bag from beside the door. "Believe what you want Amy. You too, Punk. I'm done with all of this drama and shit."_

_ Kyra barely made it back to the car before her knees gave out. Joe drove, and Jon sat in the passenger seat, leaving Kyra in the back seat in privacy. _

"It was just bull shit how she was treating you. Hell. You could have said that Punk was cheating on you with her during Mania."

"I know, but I didn't want to stoop to her level in the argument." Kyra got out of Jon's arms and stood. "I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night."

_**"Because of Kyra's outburst with Heyman last week, Creative decided it would be a great story line to have Kyra work with The Shield while 'haunting' Heyman during the matches of his newest client. **_

_** "So, the idea is that in two weeks, Heyman debuts his client Curtis Axel, Kyra steps out onto the stage and shakes her head then go unscripted in a small rant about dropping Punk."**_

"This is absolutely fucking stupid," Kyra muttered as she read the email from Vince.

_**"There will be no physical interacting between Axel and the Shield, so the two will be separate lines, but as far as 'Heyman vs Kyra', that will be a line within the two. **_

_** "We will work this out on Monday, so please arrive at the arena early."**_

"I'm really going to hate this whole thing," she said before throwing a pillow against the wall in her bedroom.

"Hate what thing?" Jon asked from the door. "And what did the wall do?"

"The wall was listening to me, and I really hate the story line between myself and Heyman."

"What does Creative have you doing?"

"Going unscripted in two weeks when Heyman debuts his new client."

"Well at least you have a free mic for it."

"That doesn't mean shit. I'm tired of everything." Kyra dropped her body back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Jon could hear the stress in Kyra's voice; the sadness, the giving up. He never liked when someone was giving up. Hell, he had a hard up bringing, but he never once said that he wanted to give up. Jon thought that Kyra was the strongest person in the company, but he was afraid of lifting the emotional veil to see the truth.

"I think you can do a lot more than you think." Jon sat on the bed, looking at the young woman. "You're strong, Kyra. And with Vince and creative giving you the mic and say 'run with it', you have a lot of power."

"But I never wanted to do any of this. I wanted to work with a face; I wanted to work with someone who didn't have a title. Jon, I don't know how long I can last."

"We'll get through everything, I promise. Being a heel is easier than being a face, you know that. Plus, you get to work with the three of us."

"But when you lose your titles, I'll be blamed for your loss. I was blamed by Heyman about Punk's loss. And right now, I can't help but think that he was right."

"What?"

"I start working for the company just as Rock comes back and wins the title off of Punk. I work with Punk and he loses to Rock and Cena and Undertaker. Maybe I'm nothing more than a distraction and everyone I work with will lose everything."

"Don't think like that."

"I'm sorry." Kyra jumped up off the bed and left the room. "I need to be alone for a bit."

And with that, she was out of the apartment and in the streets of her new home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

When Kyra joined the Shield at ringside for the first time at a house show, Kyra heard the jeers while walking down the stair to the barrier. Jon kept an eye on her the entire time while Seth and Roman had their match against Jimmy and Jey Uso. In the back, Kyra walked to the Diva's locker room, changed, and waited out by the car so the group could just head out.

By Monday, Jon had told Chris Irvine about the house shows and how Kyra took to the jeers. Chris was not totally surprised that Kyra was starting to close off, but was surprised by how fast it occurred.

"Hey there, Kay," he smiled when he found her in catering before the show.

"Hey, Chris." Kyra grabbed a bottle of water and turned to the door.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Not right now. We're planning on stopping somewhere along the way to Smackdown. I'll talk to you later, Chris."

"I can't believe that she just walked away from you," John said from beside the Canadian.

"I know. But she's never had so many people turn on her. Hell, from what I've heard, she's been requesting to have the Shield get a private dressing room so she doesn't have to interact with the Divas."

"They did say that Kyra was sleeping with the guys from Shield for a while."

"Do you believe them?"

"Hell no. I never listen to the divas if I don't have to."

"That's good."

"She stopped Twitter."

"Really?"

"Yeah." John pulled his phone out of his pocket and loaded Twitter. He quickly pulled Kyra's page up and showed Chris the last time she was on.

_**Sucky night but it all went the way I wanted. May 27**__**th**__**.**_

"I wonder what people have been sending her," Chris said sadly.

"You want to know, I don't. Whatever it's been, Kyra hasn't been the same since Punk left and she went after Heyman," John said before walking down the hall.

Despite the jeers from the crowds every night, Kyra held her head high and pushed everyone away in the back. Kyra refused to speak to anyone since the rumors of her and the trio of Shield started; she hated that everyone looked down on her.

Until one night.

"Punk will be making his return soon," Vince announced.

It was a miracle that Punk decided to return before Payback; but that just meant that Kyra was going to be more antisocial, if that was even possible.

"Kyra!" Cena called out. Kyra looked up from the floor. "You need to see this."

Cena led Kyra to a monitor to show her what Punk was doing.

_**"I'm going to publicize the real reason why Kyra went after Heyman. The truth is she's just trying to get back at me for leaving her high and dry. She thinks that she's perfect and no one can touch her, but she's wrong.**_

_** "She spends every waking hour with The Shield, no doubt sleeping with the three of them. She dresses in clothes too short and tight fitting as if she was walking the streets."**_

Kyra stopped listening. She quickly ran through the halls and through Gorilla position to get out to the ring. Punk actually stopped talking and watched the young woman walk down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you an already paid whore," Punk smiled evilly.

Kyra slapped the man across the face and grabbed the mic in his hands.

"You have no right to talk to me that way. And you never will. Punk, if I had my way, you will never main event Mania or any pay-per-view, or any show. Nor will you again hold any title; you'd be lucky to be seen on television again."

Kyra dropped the mic, slid out of the ring, and watched as Dean, Seth, and Roman attacked the straight-edged man. They waited for her sign before delivering a triple power bomb; leaving Punk slightly convulsing on the mat.

"Let's go!" Kyra yelled at her trio before jumping over the barrier.

The backstage area was chaotic when the Shield got there. Vince was on the hunt for Kyra, and all hell broke loose when he found her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was standing up for myself. He was attacking me on television!"

"That gives you no right to go out there and lay a hand on him."

"Doesn't it? He was personally attacking me, Vince!"

"You're very lucky that I'm not suspending you this moment. Now, The Shield will help Punk with turning face."

"What?"

Kyra was pissed that Punk was turning face, despite the stunt that he just pulled. Vince just ended the conversation by walking away. It was a good thing that Jon, Colby, and Joe were standing behind her. They caught her just as she tried to follow the Chairman.

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled.

"No. You can't get fired now," Joe growled deeply, keeping his grip around her shoulders.

"Fuck!"

Kyra's body went limp against the three guys. The four walked to their locker room, got dressed, and loaded into their car. Joe started the driving rotation; Colby took the shotgun seat, while Jon held Kyra in the backseat.

"Get some rest," Jon whispered to her.

All she did was lean her head against his shoulder and stared off into nothingness.

**A/N: Soooo, one last chapter. Maybe. I've been thinking of a better way to end this thing. So with that, you'll either have one or two more weeks of this thing. Hope you all have enjoyed this story. In the next few weeks, I'll start posting another story...maybe involving Punk...most likely Dean (IT WON'T BE A SEQUAL TO THIS).**

**Good night, y'all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

It's been a week since Kyra slapped Punk across the face and he received the Triple Power Bomb. Kyra's mood had not improved much during the house shows; she was still pissed at Punk and Vince, still injured by Punk's words, and emotionally ready to quit.

"Hey," Jon smiled.

Kyra sat cross-legged on one of the many crates in a deserted hallway. Jon stood right in front of her already dressed for their slot time.

"Hey," she barely whispered.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"I know."

Jon really wanted to cheer her up; but the pair just got up and met the others at their normal spot.

"Ready to go?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Roman and Kyra walked down one set of stairs while Dean and Seth took another. The four met up in front of the announce table. Punk, Kofi, and Cena entered and stood in the opposite side.

"Ring the bell already!" Kyra ordered the time keeper.

Once the bell rang, Roman locked up with Cena. The match went back and forth. Dean and Punk were in the ring when Dean received a hard blow to the gut. Once Punk got to the top rope, Seth distracted the ref; allowing Kyra to pull the rope, making Punk straddle the turnbuckle.

"Think of me as your personal demon!" she hissed before walking to her corner.

Dean pulled Punk to the mat, delivered an elbow drop, and tagged Roman back into the match.

"1..2..3."

The bell rang and an all out brawl started. Kofi, Cena, and Punk were all triple power bombed. Kyra climbed into the ring with a mic and knelt beside Punk.

"Last week, you verbally attacked me. Now I retaliate. You trained me, so I know what I can say and do to push your buttons. I'll make your life a living hell.

"So, I guess you can call me your own personal demon." Kyra stood, moved to stand between Roman and Dean, with Seth on Dean's other side.

**I know that this story took a twist and it confused some (I read the reviews). The change in emotion occured when Punk lost to the Undertaker, and the loss kept him thinking. Kyra felt that Punk was pushing her away, maybe subconciously blaming her for his loss. **

**Adding The Shield into this story was a decision based on the facts that Jericho didn't stay long after Mania; and I didn't want Kyra with anyone else. Plus the fact that she joined the three guys that kidnapped her was a total slap in Heyman's face.**

**Also, when Punk did the in ring promo of calling Kyra a whore, she didn't know it was scripted. No one knew. So that just added fuel to the fire. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I know I had fun coming up with this. There won't be a sequel, but I will make a new fic involving Dean Ambrose for sure (he's hot as hell). So keep following me; and maybe read A REDNECK'S WILLOW.**

**I'll update soon. Alywood**


End file.
